


And No One Will Hurt Us Again

by zeldadestry



Category: The OC
Genre: Community: 100_women, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's leaving everything she's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No One Will Hurt Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 69, 'water', for 100_women fanfic challenge

How many times in her life has she sat at the lifeguard station, looking out on the water and wondering where she belongs?

Her dad once told her the Sphinx's riddle: what walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?

She's leaving home so she can stand on her own two feet. Yeah, her dad will be there, but now she's going to be making her own way, going to be somewhere she's never been.

Is this running away? Leaving Newport, sailing off. Hoping…for what?

Maybe she'll be someone she's never been before.

 

She is never going to see Summer again.

Remembers the tears spread across her friend's face after breaking up with Seth. Remembers lying beside Summer, behind her, and never wanting to let her go. If they were together, then they could never be too lost, never too broken.

Remembers times when she was beside her father, and Kirsten would watch them, and Marissa knew what she was thinking: she could have been mine. She could be my daughter.

She is never going to see Kirsten again.

 

She can't see anything but Ryan's eyes, and she sees a whole life expanding out, her whole life, not backwards, but forwards, through decades, until she's an old woman and her heart just stops. That end doesn't hurt, not like this one.

She's in bed with Ryan, and everything is right again, everything's as it should be.

It's the first night, their first chance to be together, it's the model home.

And she gives everything to him, right away, no holding back. Gives everything from the very start, goes back to the very beginning, the very first moment when he was wanting and she was willing.

Because they were children then, compared to now, they were children, and what starts between children, what begins then, is pure.

Ask Summer. Ask Seth. They never hurt each other, not like this. Everything works out for them because they began in innocence.

She was always a bad girl. She knew it, inside. She is her mother's daughter, her father's daughter, a slut and a liar.

 

She is leaving home, after all. Not like she planned. She's leaving everything she's ever known.

She can't feel anything but his arms around her, and she trusts them, him. The pain is fading and she is leaving.

She is gone.


End file.
